


Nuptial Flight

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Explicit Sexual Content, Flying Sex, M/M, Mating, Outdoor Sex, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Camael's been worked up for days. Finally the dam bursts and Suriel gladly deals with the flood.





	Nuptial Flight

The day was rather calm. It was well into spring and the days were comforting warmth instead of scorching heat. The only noise had been the small stream that split the private garden and birdsong. Despite the clear day, a storm was brewing.

Suriel had seen the storm coming several days in advance. It wasn’t a proper weather storm. No, it was an angry, tense, and miserable emotional storm that built up to its peak. Camael had been anxious all day. He had messy, ruffled feathers and his wings kept shifting like he was itching to take off. Suriel had been watching this build-up, knowing that the dam would burst soon enough. He couldn’t say anything quite yet or else nothing would happen. The aggression would fizzle out into misery until it didn’t so much burst as drizzle out. It ruined the fun of it for both of them.

He decided to pick out fruit for later and let Camael work himself up until he admitted what was happening. It seemed it was set to break apart today, so he had best prepare to come down from it when it did finally happen. He could store the baskets full of sweets away until they needed it later.

It was nearing sunset when finally things broke apart. Camael took off into the purpling sky. Suriel followed him, trying to keep a distance. Despite the attempt at caution, it wasn’t long before the smaller angel collided with him.

They wrestled in the air for a short moment, plummeting down towards the grass. Camael reeked of the mint he’d been chewing to try and calm himself. He tore at Suriel, enough to hurt but not scar or maim. With a hard beat of his wings, Suriel managed to break apart before they hit the ground. He settled to the ground for a second to look over his injuries. Nothing more than scratches oozing golden ichor. It would heal before they were even done.

Suriel flew as high as his wings could take him, giving them ample space for the fall. The collision didn't catch him off-guard this time and when Camael came at him he gave as good as he got. His nails weren’t as sharp as Camael’s, for food not battle, but he could still scratch with them. This time it was Camael that pushed them apart. They split and settled to recuperate. There was still tension in the air that would get itself out next time.

Suriel took off again and again they met. He gave up the fight and wrapped himself around the other angel, staying there and taking the hits until the aggression started to fade. Finally, the clawing slowed.

Once more they climbed up into the sky only acknowledging each other when they met in the middle. This time was gentler. There was still grabbing and the beating of powerful wings against each other, but there were also gentler touches. Suriel was getting more reluctant to part but he had no choice if he wanted to keep going.

They caught each other again in the sky. Their embrace allowed him to slip into Camael’s body with ease. They became a writing mass in the sky. The pink-orange light painted their feathers in soft pastels as they fell. Falling through the air as they wrapped around each other was the most euphoric feeling. Their left wings extended to wrap around each other while they held their right wings tight to their sides.

As they approached the ground their wings evened out and they managed a short glide. When they got too low they broke apart, though reluctant, to land and continue their coupling. Camael followed him down to a hill where they collapsed on each other. He pressed into the welcoming warmth once more. They ground together, neither wanting to separate more than a few inches from the other. They said nothing as Suriel held him close and fucked him. Mating was a quiet affair, which messy words had no place in.

Though this coupling wouldn’t produce offspring, they still followed proper etiquette. Camael wriggled his wings underneath Suriel’s. He held them close to his body, unlike his lover whose wings had spread out over both of them. It was only when Camael was shooting cum over the grass that he let them spread out.

Suriel’s wings flared up as he pushed in as deep as he could, pumping semen hotter than stars into Camael’s hole. As his orgasm settled he laid himself over the smaller angel’s body and relaxed. They could stay there for ages in the cooling air if they wanted to. As warm and comforting as the position was though, there was a wide selection of fruit waiting for them to eat.

He pulled out, breaking the silence as he did, “Are you satisfied? Come eat, love, and let me groom your wings” Camael moved from the soft grass with some reluctance. He was clean as soon as he sat up. Suriel wished the food he had collected back into existence.

Suriel didn't eat very fast. He would take a bite and then take the time to kiss or groom his lover. Dried gold spattered across his wings from the beginning of their flight. He pulled it out of the feathers, leaving them pristine white again. Camael wasted no time biting into a perfect fuzzy peach. He slurped up the sweet juice that spilled out from the fruit. The sounds of Camael enjoying what Suriel had collected brought out some giddy happiness in him.

“You could have said something sooner, you know. Would have been less bloody if you had,” he whispered between them. Camael’s shoulders shook with laughter. He glanced over his shoulder with a grin.

“We both know it’s more fun with the build-up. And besides, don’t you love getting to nap after we’ve tired each other out?” Suriel didn’t bother voicing his agreement. Instead, he stretched and wrapped his arms around his lover. Camael leaned back into the embrace. They relaxed there together, letting the night's purple curtain drape over them.


End file.
